


Love Me, Love Me

by ktrash13



Category: GOT7
Genre: Caring Mark, Cute Choi Youngjae, M/M, OT7, Scared Youngjae, everybody loves everybody, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktrash13/pseuds/ktrash13
Summary: Essentially just GOT7 loving each other with all of their hearts. There isn't enough OT7, so I thought I'd write some. Will contain both smut and fluff. Enjoy <3





	1. Love Confessions

The GOT7 boys were all currently lounging in the living room, watching some cheesy movie that Jackson had picked out. JYP had given them a few days off to relax before they had to begin preparing for their next comeback. Jinyoung and Jaebum were cuddled up at the end of the couch, while Yugyeom was leaning his back against Jinyoung and had his long legs resting on BamBam’s lap. Mark and Jackson were sitting on the loveseat, Mark in Jackson’s lap. Youngjae, though, was squeezed between BamBam and the end of the big couch, his arms wrapped around his knees. He wasn’t bothered that he wasn’t cuddling with someone, as BamBam would open his arms for him in a second if he wanted, but he was content watching the other boys while their eyes were glued to the TV screen.

Youngjae had spent the last few months trying to accept the fact that he was incredibly, incredibly in love with all six of his group members. It started with Jaebum, the way he was so caring, confident, and oozed leadership. Next, it was Jinyoung, due to the way that he watches over all of the members, his intelligence, and his pretty smile. Jackson was after that, his laugh, energy, and affection winning over Youngjae’s heart. Mark and BamBam happened at the same time: BamBam’s passion, sense of humor, and the way he supported everyone made Youngjae’s heart flutter. Mark’s quiet charisma, the way he was always available to talk, and the way he smiled when one of the members did something ridiculous sealed Youngjae’s fate. He fell in love with Yugyeom last. He felt bad about being in love with the maknae when he hadn’t turned 19 yet, but he couldn’t ignore the boy’s love for dance, his mischievous ways, and the way he laughed when BamBam brought up an inside joke between the two. 

Now, Youngjae was simply looking around the room, observing each of his loves with a small smile on his face. After he accepted his feelings, he wanted to get closer to each member. The other boys quickly realized that their resident ray of sunshine was acting a bit strange, but a majority of them waved it off as him just being extra cuddly the past week or so. 

Youngjae seemed to have gotten lost in his thoughts because, before he knew it, Mark was tapping him on the shoulder, letting him know that the movie was over and Jinyoung was making dinner for the group. Youngjae had jumped, making a look of worry cross over Mark’s features. 

“Are you alright, Youngjae?” Mark asked, his hand still resting gently on Youngjae’s shoulder. 

“Ah, yeah. I’m fine, hyung.” Youngjae smiled, resting his hand on Mark’s. The elder nodded, returning a small smile before walking into the kitchen to assist Jinyoung.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Youngjae wasn’t really sure what happened, but the next day he was feeling weird. He couldn’t quite describe the feeling, though he knew that he didn’t like it. It was about mid-day now, and Youngjae was sitting on his bed in the room he shared with Jaebum. He was staring at the wall, completely zoned out.

“Hey, Youngjae?” The brunette on the bed jumped at the sound of a voice in the doorway of his room. He quickly looked over, seeing Mark standing there, a worried expression on his face.

“Hi, hyung. What’s up?” Youngjae asked, shifting his position so that he could look at Mark easier. Mark made his way over to the bed, silently asking is he could sit. Youngjae nodded.

“I just… I’m worried? You’ve been acting kind strange lately. One day you’ll be really cuddly with everyone, and then the next you hide in your room all day,” Mark explained, sitting on the edge of the bed. Youngjae looked down at his hands.

“I’m sorry. I’ve just been… feeling weird, I guess,” Youngjae said quietly.

“Don’t apologize, there’s nothing wrong with that. But, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Mark was trying to make eye contact. Youngjae, however, was avoiding it just as actively. 

“I know, hyung. Some things shouldn’t be said out loud, though.” Youngjae’s voice was getting increasingly soft and quiet. Mark had to strain to hear the last of his words. The elder rested a hand on Youngjae’s knee.

“What do you mean, Youngjae?” Mark asked, leaning in closer to the younger. Youngjae moved back. When the brunette looked up, Mark could see tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

“I don’t want you guys to hate me.” Youngjae’s voice cracked, making Mark’s heart clench in pain. He hated seeing Youngjae like this and he couldn’t fathom what would make the poor boy so distraught.

“We could never hate you, Youngjae. What are you talking about?” Mark questioned, keeping his voice calm and a hand on Youngjae’s knee in hopes of making him feel better. 

“I love you. All of you. I’m in love with all of you. Please, don’t hate me, I don’t want you to hate me. Please, just… please. I’ll leave the group if I have to, I’ll never talk to any of you again, just please don’t hate me. Please…” Youngjae gave in to his feelings, tears pouring down his face as he rambled. Youngjae was curling in on himself, still mumbling “please” and “don’t hate me”. It took Mark a few moments to process what Youngjae had said, a look of realization brightening his face when he finally understood. 

“Oh, Youngjae, come here,” Mark said, voice soft and welcoming. He opened his arms and the younger boy immediately crawled into Mark’s arms. He sobbed into Mark’s chest, dark spots appearing on the thin material from Youngjae’s tears.

“It’s okay, Youngjae. We could never hate you, never. We all love you more than anything. Everything is going to be okay.” Mark rocked the boy in his arms, rubbing his arms and whispering reassurances. Then, he had an idea.

“I’m going to take you into the living room, alright? Don’t worry, it’ll be okay.” Youngjae seemed to nod, so Mark wrapped the younger’s legs around his waist and lifted him up. He carefully made his way out of the room and down the hall. Only Jaebum and Jinyoung were in the living room when Mark walked in with Youngjae wrapped around him. Youngjae was still loudly sobbing.

“What…. What’s wrong?” Jinyoung exclaimed, standing up and walking over to Mark and Youngjae in record time. Jinyoung and Jaebum were both glaring at Mark, as if it was his fault. Which, he could admit, that is what this could look like. 

“ Hang on, let me put him on the couch and I’ll explain,” Mark said, moving to sit on the couch with Youngjae in his lap. He went to move away, but Youngjae gripped his shirt in protest. 

“What happened, Mark?” Jaebum questioned, moving closer to the two, still looking pissed.

“I noticed that he had been acting kind of weird the last few days, so I went to talk to him to see what was wrong. He broke down after telling me what was going on. It’s not my place to tell you what he said, but I figured he would calm down faster if more of us talked to him,” Mark explained, continuing to rub Youngjae’s back softly. 

“I’ll go get the others,” Jinyoung mumbled, placing a soft kiss to the top of Youngjae’s head before he headed down the hall.

Just a few minutes later, all six of the boys were crowding around Youngjae, still in Mark’s lap, giving him hugs and kisses and telling him that everything was going to be okay. It took about ten minutes for Youngjae’s sobs to finally die down. 

“Youngjae, would you like to tell the others what you told me?” Mark whispered, hugging Youngjae to him. The younger shook his head no.

“Do you want me to tell them what you said?” Mark asked again. Youngjae nodded his head. Mark sighed, looking to the others around him.

“Alright. Youngjae is in love with all of us. He’s scared that we are going to hate him.” Mark’s voice wasn’t as steady as he wanted it to be. The other boys just looked at him, all processing what had been said. The first to say anything was Yugyeom.

“I… I could never hate him… especially when I’m in love with you all, too,” Yugyeom said, barely above a whisper, looking down at his hands. BamBam rubbed his back reassuringly, as he had already known this.

Suddenly, all of them, excluding Youngjae, were speaking at once. It didn’t take long to come to the conclusion that they all felt the same, to the happiness of them all. Though, Jaebum was definitely reluctant to admit it.

“Did you hear that, Youngjae?” Mark asked. Youngjae looked up at him, and then at the rest of the group, a big smile on his face, eyes red from crying.

“Really?” Youngjae questioned, voice weak. Six affirmations met him, along with six bright smiles.

Mark heard what vaguely sounded like “get him!” coming from either BamBam or Jackson, and in the next second, he was at the bottom of a GOT7 group hug. Not that Mark minded, not one bit.


	2. In The Beginning

In the beginning, absolutely nothing had changed between the group members. Aside, maybe, that Yugyeom was less shy about his clingy-ness and Jackson was more obvious about touching everyone’s butt. Nothing else had altered, though. They were all still great friends, Jinyoung and Yugyeom still argued, Jaebum still yelled at the members when it was midnight in the practice room and no one could seem to get the dance moves right. Everything was more or less the same, and they couldn’t be happier.

Until, of course, two weeks later when the group was lounging around their practice room, everyone tired and sweaty. Jaebum, though, seemed increasingly agitated. He could be heard sighing loudly, pounding his fists into the floor, and aggressively running his hands through his hair. 

“Jaebum hyung? Are you alright?” Youngjae asked, placing his hand gently on the leader’s shoulder. Jaebum grabbed Youngjae’s wrist, moving faster than any of the members had ever seen, and quickly pinned the younger to the floor. Jaebum was glaring fiercely at the younger boy beneath him, a sort of sneer lingering on his lips.

“Don’t ever touch me again.” Jaebum’s voice was low, threatening. Mark rose from his spot near the door quickly, not even hesitating to kneel next to Jaebum and Youngjae. 

“Jaebum. Let him go. Now.” Mark’s voice was steady, authoritative. Jaebum may be the leader of the group, but Mark was the oldest. He had authority over Jaebum and the younger knew it. Youngjae was released, Jaebum moving to sit against the mirror in the room. Youngjae was in shock, which then faded into quiet sobs escaping the small boy. Mark tugged him into his arms, lifting him from the floor when he stood.

“We are going back to the dorm. You can stay here until you decide to be less of an ass,” Mark said, keeping a calm tone in order to prevent frightening or worrying the other members. Jaebum stayed silent, eyes on the floor and knees to his chest. All the other members followed Mark out the door of the practice room, Youngjae still clinging to him as he was carried.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jaebum hadn’t returned until the early hours of the morning. Mark stayed up to make sure he came home safe, but Youngjae didn’t want to sleep alone. Thus, Mark was lying down on the couch, the younger sound asleep on top of him. When Jaebum walked into the living room after removing his shoes, he winced at the sight of Youngjae fast asleep, his face still red from crying.

“You can fix this in the morning. Go get some sleep.” Mark’s voice was just above a whisper, but Jaebum heard him loud and clear. He nodded slowly, mumbling a quick goodnight before heading down the hall to his and Youngjae’s shared room. Meanwhile, Mark was attempting to get off of the couch with Youngjae in his arms without waking the latter. He eventually failed.

“Hm.. Hyung?” Youngjae muttered, eyes barely open. The caramel haired boy hugged Mark tighter, carefully wrapping his legs around the elder’s waist. 

“Just moving to my bed. Is that alright, sunshine?” Mark asked, placing a soft kiss to Youngjae’s forehead. A soft ‘yes’ and an equally gentle kiss placed on Mark’s neck came in reply. The pair moved quietly down the hallway, entering Mark and Jackson’s shared room. Luckily, Jackson had chosen to sleep with BamBam tonight, so they didn’t have to worry about waking him up.

Mark gently set Youngjae down on his bed. Youngjae immediately snuggled into the blankets but waited for Mark before he went back to sleep. The brunet quickly switched out his sweat pants for basketball shorts and ditched his t-shirt in the hamper at the end of the bed. He climbed into bed with Youngjae, easily wrapping his arms around the boy that he seemed to of become the protector of. Youngjae rested his head on Mark’s bare chest with a small smile on his lips.

“Thank you. For everything,” Youngjae said, voice carrying in the dark. Mark could feel the light blush coming to Youngjae’s cheeks, but he simply rubbed his back soothingly. 

“Anything for you, sunshine. I’ll always be there for you.” Mark smiled, pulling the blanket up a little higher for the both of them.

It didn’t take long for the pair to fall asleep, cuddled up underneath the blankets.

 

Down the hall, Jaebum was staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep and refusing to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This honestly isn't that great, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, much love <3
> 
> P.S. - If you have anything that you would like to see in this fic, comment below and I'll see what I can do! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I just love OT7 so much <3<3
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!! Much love <3


End file.
